Gone With The Wind in the Present
by Starlet1
Summary: Basically just the story of GWTW set in present day Georgia. I know it's a little silly. Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

Gone With The Wind   
  
A/N: This is like GWTW set in modern times. I'll try to go as close to the book as I can, but I can't promise anything. It will probably be quite historically inaccurate, but it's just a story.  
  
Scene 1  
Scarlett is sitting on the front porch of her family's weekend home, Tara, a mansion just outside Atlanta. Brent and Stuart Tarleton are sitting on either side of her.  
  
Scarlett: I can't believe you two got yourselves suspended again!   
  
Brent: Well, we won't need to be worrying about high school much.  
  
Scarlett: Why not?  
  
Brent: The war, silly! The war will start any day now and no self-respecting man will be thinking of high school when that happens.  
  
Scarlett: Oh, you know there won't be any war. It's all talk. My dad says that America would never put herself through something like the Civil War again. Besides, he heard from Ashley Wilkes that they were already compromising in Congress.  
  
Brent and Stuart: No war!?  
  
Stuart: Of course there's going to be a war, baby. I know it. And I'll be right there fighting for the south, just like my great-great-great grandfather did.  
  
Brent: Me too!  
  
Scarlett: I'm sick and tired of hearing the word "war". It's been ruining all the parties this year. If either of you says "war" one more time I'll go in the house and slam the door.   
  
Stuart: Alright. Let's talk about India Wilkes's party tomorrow.  
  
Scarlett: Yes! I hear Ashley will be there. He's coming home from college.  
  
Brent: Yes, and not alone. Melanie Hamilton will be with him.  
  
Scarlett: Who cares about stupid Melanie. She's such a goody-goody. It surprises me that Ashley's so fond of her.  
  
Stuart: "Fond" is right. I hear they've been dating for a long time. There's talk of them getting married.  
  
Scarlett: (jumping up) Married?! But they're cousins! They can't marry!  
Brent: You know the Wilkes' always find a way of doing it legally.  
  
Scarlett: (walking off to a nearby tree, quietly) They can't marry! Ashley loves me.  
  
Stuart: You alright, Scarlett?  
  
Scarlett: Yeah, I just wanted to get up and move a little, I guess.  
  
Brent: So, you'll slow dance with us at the party, right?  
  
Scarlett: I suppose.  
  
Brent and Stuart: Yes!  
  
Scarlett: You two had better be going. It's getting late and dad will be home soon.  
  
Stuart: Okay, then. See ya, gorgeous. (Brent and Stuart leave).   
  
Scene 2  
Scarlett, Gerald, Suellen, and Carreen are eating dinner in their dining room.  
  
Scarlett: So, dad, did you talk to Mr. Wilkes today?  
  
Gerald: I did, and he's getting a headache just thinking about that party tomorrow.  
  
Scarlett: (giggles) Did he say anything about Ashley coming tomorrow?  
  
Gerald: Yes, he said that he and Melanie Hamilton would be there for the party. You know, Ashley's been dating Melanie for six months. John talks as if marriage is in question.  
  
Scarlett: (face turns green and she has a jealous expression) Well I think it's disgusting for people to marry their cousins.  
  
Suellen: Oh, you're just jealous because Ashley doesn't like you. He never has. You can chase him your whole life, Scarlett, but you'll never catch him.  
  
Scarlett: Shut up! You should be talking. You're the one dating a man twice your age. He's old enough to be your father for crying out loud!  
  
Suellen: Scarlett! He isn't that old! Dad, make her shut up!  
  
Gerald: Scarlett, drop the subject. That's one migraine I don't need to have tonight.  
  
Suellen: (looks miffed)  
  
Carreen: Mom's here!  
  
(Ellen walks in)  
  
Ellen: I'm sorry I'm late, everyone. Emmy was having her baby and I couldn't bear to leave her. I was the only qualified person in the hospital to deliver it. She was in labor for seven hours.   
  
Scarlett: I don't know why you work after hours for that white trash Emmy Slattery.  
  
Ellen: Scarlett! Her family wasn't even there. Drunk or drugged I suppose. And the poor baby was stillborn. I can't imagine the grief that the poor girl is in.  
  
Suellen: Who's the father?  
  
Carreen: Suellen!  
  
Ellen: It's alright, sweetheart, it isn't a secret. Emmy told me that it was Mr. Wilkerson, the man who works for your father. (Shoots disapproving glance at Gerald)  
  
Gerald: You know I can't fire every man on my payroll who sins, El. It's illegal.  
  
Ellen: (cooly) I know.  
  
  
Scene 3  
Scarlett, Cathleen, and the other cheerleaders are cheerleading at a football game. Rhett Butler is watching from the stands.  
  
Cheerleaders: Give me an R!  
  
Crowd: R!  
  
Cheerleaders: Give me an E!  
  
Crowd: E!  
  
Cheerleaders: Give me a B!  
  
Crowd: B!  
  
Cheerleaders: Give me an E!  
  
Crowd: E!  
  
Cheerleaders: Give me an L!  
Crowd: L!  
  
Cheerleaders: Give me an S!  
  
Crowd: S!  
  
Cheerleaders: What does that spell?  
  
Crowd: Rebels! (Cheers)  
  
Announcer: And with 10 seconds left, the Jonesboro Rebels score the winning touchdown!  
  
(The football players run and jump and hug each other, the cheerleaders scream, and the crowd cheers and begins to leave. As the celebration dies down, Scarlett stands on the sidelines of the football field with her best friend Cathleen Calvert. She notices in the crowd that an older man, about 35, that she had never seen before was staring at her.)  
  
Scarlett: (smiling a little) Cathleen, who's that man staring at us, the nasty dog. He looks as if he can see through my uniform.  
  
Cathleen: Scarlett! Don't you know? That's Rhett Butler. He's visiting Frank Kennedy on business. Frank was friends with him along time ago and I guess he feels like he has to entertain him. Rhett Butler has the worst reputation, Scarlett. He's very scandalous.  
  
Scarlett: Ooh! Tell me everything!  
  
Cathleen: Well, he got expelled from military school for drunkenness and something about women. And then there was the girl. . . He went out with her once and she thought she was pregnant. He absolutely refused to marry her or even see her again.  
  
Scarlett: Well, did she have the baby?  
  
Cathleen: No, but she did have to move to another state to get away from the rumors. You should stay away from him, Scarlett. He's a bad man.  
  
Scarlett: I don't know. There's something dangerous about him. He's kind of sexy. (Flirtatiously waves a Rhett)  
  
Cathleen: Scarlett, what're you doing?!  
  
Scarlett: Living dangerously. No one ever said this girl was afraid of taking a risk.  
  
Brent: (with Stuart and some other football players from their new red convertible) Scarlett! Cathy! Come on!  
  
Cathleen: Let's go Scarlett! We can't miss a minute! (Cathleen and Scarlett run to the car and drive off to the Wilkes's house.)  
  
Scene 4  
(Scarlett, Cathleen, Brent, Stuart, and about 100 other high school kids, many of them football players and cheerleaders are partying in India's basement/party room. It is a huge, dark, room with different colored lights everywhere. It's basically like a gymnasium designed for parties. Scarlett is looking for Ashley when he walks in.)  
  
Scarlett: (running over to Ashley) Ashley!  
  
Ashley: Scarlett! Hi! I haven't seen you for so long!  
  
Scarlett: Too long, Ashley. Ashley, I have to tell you something, I –  
  
Ashley: Alright, but first I want you to meet my cousin Melanie.  
  
Scarlett: (wrinkling nose) Do I have to?   
  
Ashley: She really want's to see you again.  
  
Scarlett: (pouting) Oh, okay. (Ashley leads Scarlett to Melanie)  
  
Ashley: Here she is, Melly.  
  
Melanie: Scarlett!  
  
Scarlett: Melly! I'm so glad to see you again! It's terrible that we haven't gotten together so long. Atlanta is so close. Are you going to be in town very long?  
  
Melanie: Just for the weekend. But I think I'll be visiting Ashley for longer this summer.  
  
Scarlett: That's great! Because if there's anyone who knows how to show a girl a good time, it's Ashley!  
  
(Charles walks over to them.)  
  
Charles: H-h-hi, Scarlett!  
  
Scarlett: Charlie! What're you doing this here. I bet you've come all the way from Atlanta just to break my heart.  
  
Charles: (giggles stupidly and snorts)  
  
Scarlett: Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I came here to dance! How about it, Charlie?  
  
Charles: I-I-I'd l-love to!   
  
(Charles and Scarlett dance to a fast song while Melanie and Ashley talk some more. Then a slow song comes on. Cade Calvert takes Charles's place with Scarlett and Ashley dances with Melanie. Scarlett is very jealous and at the end of the song, she pushes her way over to Ashley as fast as she can.)  
  
Scarlett: Ashley, can I talk to you.  
  
Ashley: Of course, Scarlett. Excuse me, Melly.   
  
Scarlett: (leads Ashley into a bathroom at the end of the room and closes the door.)  
  
Ashley: Scarlett! What's with all the privacy.  
  
Scarlett: Ashley, I just had to tell you that I love you! I love you, Ashley!  
  
Ashley: (confused) But I've always known that. . .  
  
Scarlett: No, Ashley. I mean, I really love you. And I want to marry you. Everyone says you're going to marry Melanie, but I want you to marry me!  
  
Ashley: Scarlett, I. . .I mean, you're so young.  
  
Scarlett: Melanie's just a year older!  
  
Ashley: Why would you want me, baby? You could have any man you wanted.  
  
Scarlett: But I want you!  
  
Ashley: Scarlett, I was going to wait and tell you this until after I told my parents, but I am marrying Melanie and nothing can change my mind.  
  
Scarlett: Why?! Don't you love me?!  
  
Ashley: Scarlett, of course I do.  
  
Scarlett: No you don't! You led me on, but you knew you'd never love me or even want to go out with me!  
  
Ashley: What are you talking about? I never –   
  
Scarlett: Yes you did! Don't lie to me. You'd just rather marry stupid Melanie and never have anything exciting happen to you!   
  
Ashley: Don't bring Melanie into this. . .  
  
Scarlett: I didn't! You did. Ashley Wilkes, you're just a player! Well, you ain't gonna be playin' this girl anymore! I hate you! I'll always hate you! (Slaps him)  
  
Ashley: Okay, Scarlett, whatever. Just pop a Midol or something. (He leaves)  
  
Scarlett: (angrily picks up a glass soap dish and throws it into the shower stall. It shatters. Rhett Butler steps out from behind the curtain.)  
  
Rhett: What're you trying to do, kill me?!  
  
Scarlett: (screams and runs for the door, Rhett stops her)  
  
Rhett: I'm not going to hurt you.  
  
Scarlett: What kind of sick man are you? Hiding in shower stalls until some unsuspecting girl comes in and then — oh, let me go!  
  
Rhett: My good friend Mr. Kennedy and I just stopped by the Wilkes's to visit and they told me there was a party going on. I felt that this was a good place to watch the action from a distance.  
  
Scarlett: You are a terrible man, Rhett Butler.  
  
Rhett: And you are an impetuous woman, Scarlett O'Hara.  
  
Scarlett: How did you know my name?  
  
Rhett: I know a lot of things.  
  
Scarlett: Whatever. And if I knew what impetuous meant, I would have a killer comeback, but as things are, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave.  
  
Rhett: But I was here first.  
  
Scarlett: Fine, then I'll leave. It really makes no difference to me who leaves, as long as I never have to see you again.  
  
Rhett: Ouch.  
  
Scarlett: Good-bye, Rhett Butler. I hope we never meet again.  
  
Rhett: (flirtatiously waves like Scarlett did at the football game)  
Scarlett: I hate you, no, I despise you, worse yet, I LOATHE you. (Slams door)  
  
Rhett: (laughs) She got some bad stuff.  
  
(Scarlett goes out of the bathroom and is going to leave, when Charles Hamilton stops her.)   
  
Charles: Scarlett!  
  
Scarlett: (Annoyed) What?!  
  
Charles: Scarlett, I know we're young, but with all this talk of Melly and Ashley, it's got me thinking. Scarlett, will you marry me?  
  
Scarlett: (looks over at Ashley kissing Melanie) Yes, Charles, I will!  
  
Charles: Great! I'll talk to your father tomorrow! Thank you, Scarlett! I have to tell Melly! (Runs off to tell Melanie.)  
  
Scarlett: Talk to my father? What a loser. (Leaves) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that I completely changed the character of Mammy, but I'm really trying to get away from the idea of slavery, since this is modern times. I think that the Atlanta Party scene might have gone on a little too long, but I felt that it was one of the key parts of the story. Leave it in a review if you think I should revise it.   
  
  
Scene 5  
  
Scarlett is wearing a black dress that comes down to her knees. She is in her bedroom pouting with her nanny, whom she calls Margie . Margie is about 38 years old, is pretty for her age, and has light freckled skin and red hair.  
  
Scarlett: Oh, why did Charles have to go to war, Margie? He had to go and catch some stupid disease before the fighting even started! And now he's dead (starts crying). Oh, Margie, I hate war! Just a bunch of stupid men running around and shooting guns at each other, and for what?  
  
Margie: Well, some men think it's noble to fight for a cause that you believe in.  
  
Scarlett: You wanna know what I think? I think it's boring! I have to sit here at home while all my boyfriends go off to war and get themselves killed. And look what war's given me! I'm seventeen years old, I'm a widow, and I have a baby! Everyone thinks I'm desolate with grief! I'll never get asked out on a date or invited to another party until I'm like 25! (Starts crying again)  
  
Margie: Really, Scarlett, your priorities shock me. You should be crying over your late husband, not the loss of your social life.  
  
(Ellen walks in and sees Scarlett crying)  
  
Ellen: Oh, my poor baby! (Runs over to bed and puts arms around Scarlett.) My darling girl! Having a child and losing her husband all in a matter of three weeks! I can't imagine your emotional state.  
  
Scarlett: It's terrible, mom!  
  
Ellen: If only there was something I could do. . . You know, baby, Dr. Fontaine says that the best thing for girls in your situation is a change in atmosphere. Do you want to go visiting?  
  
Scarlett: (still crying) Where would I go visiting?  
  
Ellen: You could go to Savannah and visit Aunt Eulalie.   
  
Scarlett: What would I do in Savannah?  
  
Ellen: Alright, Atlanta then. You could live in the big city all the time. You could stay with Melanie and her Aunt Pittypat, and go to high school with Melanie! She'd love little Wade!  
  
Scarlett: Melly? (Happily) Yes, mom, I want to go to Atlanta.  
  
Ellen: Wonderful! You can take Prissy! I'll call Aunt Pitty and have Prissy start packing your things.  
  
Scarlett: Thank you, mother!  
  
Ellen: You're welcome, baby. (Leaves)  
  
Scarlett: Oh, Margie, Atlanta will be wonderful.  
  
Margie: Savannah would have been better for you. You'll just keep on pining after Ashley Wilkes in Atlanta.  
  
Scarlett: Shut up, Margie!  
  
Scene 6  
Scarlett is walking through the halls of Melanie's Atlanta high school with her. Melanie is very excited about Scarlett going to her high school. Scarlett is less than excited, finding that word that she was a widow had soared through the high school faster than lightning and that none of the boys wanted much to do with her, for fear that she was in grief. She had created quite a name for herself over the years and no popular girls would talk to her, for fear she'd steal their thunder, or their boyfriends. Scarlett was left in the company of Melanie's friends, good girls, but not as good as Melanie. She thought that they were terribly dull, but her new high school was much more exciting than her old one. All in all, Scarlett liked Atlanta.  
  
Melanie: Oh, Scarlett, it's so wonderful to have you here with me! You seem to be making friends so quickly. It really is wonderful.  
  
Scarlett: (forcing a smile without much success) Yes, Melly. Just wonderful.  
  
Melanie: Some of the girls and I are going over to the hospital after school to see if we can help. The war just started a few months ago and already the military hospitals are too full. Do you wanna come?  
  
Scarlett: Actually, I – (remembers her only alternative is to sit at home with Aunt Pittypat) I'd love to, Melly.   
  
Melanie: Great! I just love to help out with the war effort, don't you, Scarlett?   
  
Scarlett: (disinterested) Of course.  
  
Melanie: When I do, I feel as though I'm helping Ashley. . . Scarlett, you just about ran in to that trash can. Are you alright?  
  
Scarlett: Yes, Melanie. I guess– well, I'm just thinking about the big party here tonight to raise money for the war and how we won't be there–  
  
Melanie: Scarlett, we can't go. People will think we didn't love Charles.  
  
(Fanny Elsing, one of Melanie's friends runs up to Melanie and Scarlett.)  
  
Fanny: (worried) Oh, Melly, it's terrible! The McLure girls were going to have a booth at the party tonight and sell things, but they've both gotten sick. I've asked everyone, Melly, everyone and no one can do it. I know you and Scarlett are in no mood to party with Charlie only dying a few months ago, but I just don't know what to do. . .  
  
Scarlett: (without thinking) We'd love to do it, Fanny!  
  
Melanie: But, Scarlett. . .  
  
Scarlett: For – for the Cause, Melly.  
  
Melanie: (in admiration) Oh, Scarlett! My darling, what sacrifice. . . Of course, we must do it for the Cause. For Charles. (Hugs Scarlett) Why didn't you tell me that's why you wanted to go?  
  
Scarlett: (honestly) I should have, Melly.  
  
Melanie: We'll do it, Fanny. For the Cause.  
  
  
Scene 7  
Melanie and Scarlett are at the party at their high school wearing modest black dresses. They are sitting at the McLure sisters' booth. They were shocked at the ugly things they were selling. Melanie even wanted to take some of the things off the table before the party started. Aunt Pittypat, Mrs. Meade, and Mrs. Merriwether are chaperoning. They are standing by the refreshment stand, worrying about Melanie ane Scarlett's presence. Dr. Meade is also chaperoning. Melanie is proud to be helping the Cause and Scarlett is very happy to be in a crowd, though she wished she could dance.  
  
Melanie: Scarlett! Just look at all the soldiers that came! I'm so proud, so happy. (Begins to cry)  
  
Scarlett: (dispassionately) So am I, Melly. (Realizes that she is not proud or happy and sits down, shocked and confused.) (Trying to make small talk with Melanie) The soldiers are looking pretty good, aren't they?  
  
Melanie: They'd look a lot better in army uniforms and in Virginia, where the fighting is.  
  
Scarlett: (shocked, smiling) Melly!  
  
Melanie: You know it's true.  
  
Scarlett: But they have to stay here and protect us from invasion.  
  
Melanie: No one's invading us, Scarlett, and no one's going to. There aren't going to be any uprisings close to home, and I think that "protecting" Georgia is just an excuse for cowardly able-bodied men who are afraid to fight. If all the "protection" from all the states would go to Virginia, we could probably win the war in a month.  
  
Scarlett: (again, shocked) Melly! (The DJ plays Scarlett's favorite song and she puts her elbows on the table and taps her foot and has a pouty look on her face. She wants to dance.)  
  
(Rhett Butler walks into the room. He spots Scarlett and by the look on her face can see she wants to dance. He goes over to the table that she and Melanie occupy. When Scarlett catches sight of him, she is paralyzed with fear. He knows her secret. Gaining control of her legs, she makes her way to the refreshment table, but gets her skirt caught on a nail as she is trying to leave.)  
  
Rhett: Allow me. (Unhooks Scarlett's skirt.)  
  
Scarlett: (Blushes and scowls at Rhett)  
  
Rhett: How nice of you to remember me, Miss O'Hara.  
  
Melanie: (turns to face Rhett) Why, it's Rhett Butler, right? (Puts out her hand) I met you –  
  
Rhett: (shaking Melanie's hand) At the party at your husband's house when your engagement was announced.   
  
Melanie: What are you doing here in Atlanta, and at a high school party?  
  
Rhett: I was here on business, and Dr. Meade asked me if I'd come and be a sort of guest because of my involvement with the war.  
  
Melanie: You mean, you're Captain Butler? The famous blockade runner that I hear so much about.  
  
Rhett: Well, I don't actually run the blockade, of course, we're only named that after the sailors from the War Between the States. I do find ways to get goods shipped to us, and one of those ways is by sea, so I guess you could call me a captain.  
  
Melanie: How wonderful! Did you hear that, Scarlett – Scarlett are you alright? You're so flushed. . .  
  
Rhett: It's really hot in here. No wonder Miss O'Hara isn't feeling well. Perhaps we should go stand by the window.  
  
Scarlett: (with attitude) No!  
  
Melanie: (shocked at Scarlett's behavior) She's not Miss O'Hara anymore, she's Mrs. Hamilton. We are really sisters now. (Smiles at Scarlett)  
  
Rhett: (smiles, amused at Scarlett's expression and the whole situation in general) I'm sure you're both thrilled. Are your husbands here tonight?  
  
Melanie: Ashley is in Virginia, but Charles – (her voice breaks)  
  
Scarlett: He died in camp.  
  
Rhett: I'm sorry. I didn't know – But I am sure he died for the noblest cause. (Melanie smiles and Rhett picks up a cheap looking imitation Chinese fan from the table and starts fanning Scarlett. She is looking even more red and before.)  
  
Scarlett: (angrily) Stop fanning me! You'll mess up my hair!  
  
Melanie: Forgive her, Captain Butler. She isn't herself when Charles is mentioned. We probably shouldn't have come tonight – (some people come over and Melanie starts to sell them things)  
  
Rhett: How long has your husband been dead?  
  
Scarlett: Almost a year.  
  
Rhett: Had you been married long?  
  
Scarlett: Two months.  
  
Rhett: A tragedy, no less. I'm sorry for you though, this your first social appearance, I fear?  
  
Scarlett: Yes. Is that a problem?  
  
Rhett: Yes. I always thought it would be horrible to be a young widow. The poor women are practically buried alive.  
  
Scarlett: I'm not buried alive!  
  
Rhett: So you say, but would you have come if the Cause didn't need you?  
  
Scarlett: Of course not, it would seem like I didn't lov– (pauses)  
  
Rhett: I am breathlessly awaiting your reply.  
  
Scarlett: I think you are horrid.  
  
Rhett: Fear not, fair lady, your guilty secret is safe with me. (Laughs softly to himself)  
  
Scarlett: Oh, why do you say things like that?  
  
Rhett: I only wanted to put you at ease. What do want me to say, "Be mine, beautiful female, or I will reveal all!"?  
  
Scarlett: (Looks up at Rhett and laughs)  
  
Rhett: (Laughs loudly)  
  
(Dr. Meade walks on stage)  
  
DJ: (sarcastically) Yo, everybody, let's give it up for Dr. Meade! (Everyone claps)  
  
Rhett: (whispering to Scarlett) Proud old goat, isn't he?  
  
Scarlett: (opens her mouth, shocked, and smiled, he really did look like a goat)  
  
Dr. Meade: Boys and girls, let's thank the decorating committee for making this gym look so beautiful! (Everyone claps) This new country has many needs, I will not list them all. Here with us today is blockade runner Captain Rhett Butler, who helps fill our military needs. (Rhett Butler was caught unaware and waved his hand in acknowledgment. Everyone clapped and laughed at the attractive blockade runner, who looked like he was flirting doing the new girl. Didn't he know she was a widow?) Now ladies, I have a small favor to ask you. I want your jewelry. The Confederacy wants your jewelry. We will sell it and use the money to buy medicine and other supplies. There will be baskets passed around – (everyone claps and cheers as the girls take off every piece of jewelry they are wearing. At a normal high school, something like this would have failed miserably, because most teenage girls buy cheap, fake jewelry. But at this high school, everyone had money and every jewel on every girl was genuine.)  
  
(The man with the basket came past Scarlett, but seeing she was wearing now jewelry started to move on)  
  
Scarlett: Wait! You can have this. (She pulls off her wedding ring)  
  
Melanie: (in admiration) Oh, Scarlett. I wouldn't have been brave enough to do it if you hadn't.  
(Pulls off ring and puts it in the basket and hugs Scarlett)  
  
Rhett: (sarcastically) What a beautiful gesture, Scarlett.  
  
Scarlett: Thank you, Captain Butler. A compliment like that coming from a famous person like you means oh, so much to me.  
  
Rhett: Why don't you say what you really think? Tell me that you hate me and that get a soldier to kindly escort me out of the gym?  
  
Scarlett: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Rhett: I'm disappointed in you.  
  
Scarlett: Why are you disappointed?  
  
Rhett: When we first met, I thought that you were a pretty girl who had courage. But now I see that you're only pretty.  
  
Scarlett: Are you saying that I'm a coward?  
  
Rhett: Yes, when I first met you, I thought to myself, "Here is a rare and wonderful girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind and doesn't believe everything that she's told and doesn't try to conceal her emotions." But I'm afraid I was wrong.  
  
Scarlett: You want me to speak my mind, do you? Well, if you had any manners or respect for me you wouldn't have come over here in the first place because you'd know that I never wanted to see you again. You're an awful, nasty, sickening, yucky – you're just a loser, okay? I was surprised to find out that you were some big war hero. You don't seem like the type.  
  
Rhett: (rolls his eyes and laughs a little) I'm not. I do it for money and only for money. When the money's gone, I go with it. And I must go now. Will you excuse me. . .(he made his way over to the other side of the room)  
  
Melanie: What were you two talking about? Everyone is talking about how he was flirting with you. . .  
  
Scarlett: He's a bad man, Melly, and I hate him.  
  
Melanie: Scarlett! Shh, Dr. Meade is going to make another announcement!   
  
Dr. Meade: The dancing will start momentarily. Boys, if you wish to dance in the spotlight with the girl of your choice than you must bid on her. (Everyone cheers) All proceeds will go to the war efforts. Do I have a starting bid?  
  
Soldier 1: 20 dollars for Maybelle Merriwether!  
  
Soldier 2: 30 dollars for Fanny Elsing!  
  
Soldier 3: 75 dollars for Maybelle Merriwether.  
  
Rhett: Scarlett Hamilton, 150 dollars – in gold! (Everyone cheers, followed by whispers)  
  
Dr. Meade: Mrs. Hamilton has recently become a widow. Another girl?  
  
Rhett: No, I want Mrs. Hamilton.  
  
Dr. Meade: She won't do it.  
  
Scarlett: Oh, yes I will! (Made her way out of the booth and toward Rhett.)  
  
(Rhett takes Scarlett in his arms as they dance in the spotlight at the center of the dance floor.)  
  
Scarlett: Rhett, why did you make me so showy?  
  
Rhett: But my dear Scarlett, it was so obvious that you wanted to be showy.  
  
Scarlett: Don't call me "my dear". I can't believe you called out my name in front of everyone.  
  
Rhett: You could have said "no".  
  
Scarlett: But I – I owed it. To the Cause, I mean. I couldn't be thinking of myself when – Rhett stop laughing, everyone is looking.  
  
Rhett: Let them look. Don't try to worm your way out of this by blowing smoke about "our noble Cause". I knew you wanted to dance and I gave you the chance. This is the last verse isn't it?  
Scarlett: Yes, and I should sit down now.   
  
Rhett: Why? Am I stepping on your feet?  
  
Scarlett: No, but everyone will gossip about me. . .  
  
Rhett: Do you honestly care?  
  
Scarlett: Well, I suppose –  
  
Rhett: It's not like it's illegal. Why not dance another dance with me?  
  
Scarlett: If my mom knew about this –  
  
Rhett: Aw, Scawett, aw we still a wittle mommy's girl?  
  
Scarlett: You have a way of making me sound so silly. . .  
  
Rhett: Do you care if people talk?  
  
Scarlett: No – but – I don't wanna talk about it. The next song is starting anyway.  
  
Rhett: Don't avoid my questions, have you ever cared what other girls said about you?  
  
Scarlett: No, if you must know. I should though, but I don't tonight.  
  
Rhett: Good job! Now you are starting to think for yourself, and that, my dear, is the beginning of wisdom.  
  
Scarlett: Don't call me that!  
  
Rhett: When you've been talked about as much as I have, you see what little it matters. You know, Scarlett, when you lose your reputation, you realize what a burden it was to begin with.  
  
Scarlett: That's mighty scandalous of you.  
  
Rhett: Scandalous and true. If you have enough courage or money, you can get by without a reputation.  
  
Scarlett: Money can't buy everything. Not love or happiness.  
  
Rhett: Usually it can. And when it can't, it can buy the most awesome substitutes.   
  
Scarlett: Do you have a lot of money, Rhett?  
  
Rhett: Why, Scarlett, what improper question. Mommy would be ashamed. But yes, I have done very well for myself. I expect I'll pick up a few mil on this "blockade running". Most people don't realize that there's as much money to be made at the destruction of a civilization as the building of one.  
  
Scarlett: What civilization?  
  
Rhett: The South. And I'm making a fortune from it.  
  
Scarlett: So you really think we're going to get beat?  
  
Rhett: Without a doubt.  
  
Scarlett: This war talk bores me. Do you ever say charming things, Captain Butler?  
  
Rhett: Would you like it if I said that your eyes are two emeralds of the deepest green and when the lights shine on them, like they are now, you are crazy beautiful?  
  
Scarlett: (displeased) Um...no. Don't you love this song? Oh, I could dance forever! I missed it so much.  
  
Rhett: You are the most beautiful dancer I've ever seen.  
  
Scarlett: Don't hold me so close! I know everyone is watching.  
  
Rhett: If no one was here, would you mind?  
  
Scarlett: You're forgetting yourself, Rhett. Don't forget I'm over 15 years younger than you. Dancing is so wonderful! And I probably won't dance again for years.  
  
Rhett: It will only be a few minutes. I'm going to bid on you the next song and the next and the next...  
  
Scarlett: (smiling) But my reputation –  
  
Rhett: It's gone, so another dance couldn't hurt it anymore.  
  
Scarlett: Okay, but I don't know how I'll be able to show my face on Monday.  
  
Rhett: You'll learn to. Don't think about it right now. 


End file.
